Estrellas fugaces
by Schwerelos
Summary: Drabbles inspiradas en diferentes palabras. Centradas en los Three Lights, pero incluyen otros personajes.
1. abandonada

Notas: Ando reviendo la temporada de SStars con una amiga y, como esperado, terminé con muchas ganas de escribir de nuevo sobre mis adorados y por siempre queridos Three Lights. Como no tengo el attention span suficiente como para escribir alguna de las miles de ideas que aún tengo con este canon, decidí probar algo diferente y le pedí a otra amiga palabras al azar. Su tino fue increíble, así que logré escribir un par y, bueno, iba a subirlas todas juntas, pero mejor lo haré por separado.

.. y eso ya quedó más largo que la misma drabble, así que ahí le paro xD

* * *

><p><strong>abandonada; <strong>Usagi (← Seiya)

Una carta más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas había mandado ya. Pero sí que sabía el número de respuestas que había recibido. Cero.

Sabia que él iba a estar muy ocupado con sus estudios y que no iba a tener tiempo para ella. Lo sabía. Se lo había dicho. Pero... una parte de su corazón no podía evitar romperse al pensar al respecto. En esos momentos, no podía evitar sentirse muy sola, casi.. abandonada. No era justo, se decía, no tendría por qué estar pensando así, Mamo-chan no le haría eso, claro que no.

Y sin embargo, estaba segura que de no ser por aquel joven de largo cabello oscuro que se aseguraba de distraerla y mantenerla ocupada la mayor parte de su tiempo, no habría podido dejar de sentirse así con tanta facilidad como ahora.


	2. momento

**momento;** Seiya → Usagi

No iba a hacerse falsas esperanzas, se decía.

Sabía muy bien que ella tenía a alguien del otro lado del océano, a quien ella esperada y adoraba. Sabía también que casi la había hecho de lado y lo detestaba por eso, pero no iba a engañarse y permitirse creer que eso le daba una oportunidad-por mucho que lo dijera.

Y sin embargo... no podía evitar encariñarse, aferrarse cada vez más, cada vez que estaba con ella. No estaba seguro de cómo empezó a quererla tanto, pero si sabía que mucho tenía que ver su brillante sonrisa.

Era por lo que hacía todo lo que hacía, en realidad. Por verla sonreír, así, todos los días, a cada momento, siempre si él pudiera hacer eso posible. Porque aunque no pudiera ser el que viva por hacerla sonreír (aquella persona que ahora sólo se encargaba de hacerla llorar) al menos podía brindarle esos momentos.


	3. problemas

**problemas;** Seiya, Usagi, Mina

- ¿Que vieron qué dónde?

- Allá por el campo de entrenamiento de fútbol-

- ¡-unas sombras misteriosas!

- Odango, ¿están seguras que no imaginaron cosas?

- ¡Pero claro que no!

- Está bien, está bien, vayamos con cuidado.

Los tres jóvenes se deslizaron cautelosamente entre los arbustos, tratando de apresurarse lo más posible, porque la campana de la siguiente hora sonaría pronto. Seiya podía imaginarse mejores maneras para aprovechar su descanso, pero era casi imposible decirle que no a las dos amigas rubias cuando estas se empeñaban.

- Yo no veo nada chicas, puede ser que-

- ¡-por allá!

Mina apuntó detrás de un árbol donde, en efecto, podían verse unas cuantas hojas sacudiéndose. Seiya se adelantó haciéndoles una señal a las chicas para que se quedaran donde estaban y brinco hacia donde había apuntado Mina. Tropezó con una rama suelta que había caído y que no alcanzó a ver y de poco se da de bruces contra el tronco del árbol. Las chicas se acercaron inmediatamente para ayudar al joven que ahora no sólo estaba cubierto de hojas, sino que también tenía un adorable mapache en la cabeza.

- ¡Qué lindo! - dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Ese era su peligroso villano?

- ... er.

- Vayamos a clases.

Ambas lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, pero por supuesto, la campana sonó antes de que pudieran llegar a tiempo. Los tres tuvieron que quedarse en el pasillo, castigados. Seiya suspiró, sonriendo. No fallaban en meterlo en problemas. Pero no podía quejarse del todo, tampoco.


	4. desapareció

**desapareció;** Fighter, Maker, Healer

Ese día terminó el mundo.

Terminaron sus vidas, como las conocían, se acabaron las horas recorriendo el palacio, sirviendo a su princesa, finalizaron los momentos felices que habían acumulado a su lado.

Murió su planeta.

Murieron todos con él.

Apenas y lograron cubrir a su princesa para que pudiera escapar. Ya casi no tenían fuerzas para huir ellas mismas, pero no podían abandonarla, no podían cuando ella era lo único que tenían, lo único que les quedaba. No había más, ya no existía.

El planeta Kinmoku había perecido bajo las manos de Galaxia.

Tres solitarias estrellas fugaces deambulaban por el universo en busca de la única persona por la que valdría la pena seguir luchando. La única persona que podría darle sentido a lo que quedaba de sus vidas.

Y sin importar qué, iban a encontrarla. Aunque tuvieran que ir a los confines del universo.


	5. completo

**completo;** Fighter, Maker, Healer → Kakyuu

Podía verse la brillante sonrisa de las tres guerreras al divisar aquellos rojizos cabellos flotando en el aire. Sus rostros no tardaron en cubrirse de lágrimas, de felicidad, de alivio, de toda la emoción por volver a ver a aquella que habían perdido hace tanto tiempo, a aquella que habían estado buscando con tanta desesperación.

A pesar de verla frente a ellos no podían terminar de creer que finalmente, finalmente estuviera aquí, estuviera viva, a su lado nuevamente-todas esas canciones elevadas al cielo, toda su búsqueda finalmente había sido recompensada.

Sentían que tenían el corazón completo nuevamente.


	6. de vuelta a casa

**bonus!** Este fue actually una prompt que me pidió la amiga con la que ando viendo_._

_Los three lights vuelven a la tierra_

* * *

><p>De noche se vieron tres estrellas fugaces.<p>

Para la mayoría de personas significaba un momento especial, es verdad: hora de pedir un deseo, quizás tres si uno era atrevido. No era algo que se viera muy frecuentemente, y mucho menos en conjunto.

Pero para un cierto grupo de jóvenes, era algo mucho más que sólo un momento especial. Era casi un milagro.

Serán ellos, se preguntaban. No querían darse falsas esperanzas, pero todo dentro de sus corazones les gritaba que sí, que era cierto. Una cierta rubia de largas coletas se negaba a creer lo contrario. Habían vuelto, ella sabía. Habían regresado.

No muy lejos de ahí, pero en un lugar lo suficientemente despejado para no generar sospechas, tres jóvenes de largos cabellos y dulces sonrisas se ponían de pie, mirando a su alrededor maravillados, incrédulos. Luego de un momento, se miraron los unos a los otros, porque lo importante es que estaban de vuelta juntos.

Estaban en casa.


	7. importante

**importante;** Taiki

Taiki estaba seguro de que sabía qué era lo más importante.

Continuar la misión, buscar a su princesa, reconstruir Kinmoku. No había perdido vista de las razones por las que se encontraba en este planeta, claro que no.

Pero cada vez que interactuaba más y más con esas chicas... se preguntaba si acaso no se estaba olvidando de algo más, algo que no se le habría ocurrido por sí mismo, algo en lo que no habría tenido tiempo de pensar de no ser por esos días tranquilos, sólo disfrutándolos con los demás, sonriendo, a pesar de haber estado seguro de no poder volver a sonreír de verdad de nuevo.

Usagi apareció de pronto entregándole su helado. Se quedo mirándolo un momento, al notarlo pensativo, pero él no tardo en agradecer con una pequeña sonrisa y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Miró hacia sus hermanos, sus... ¿podría considerarlas amigas? y algo en su corazón le decía que estos momentos eran importantes también.


	8. actuar

**actuar;** Seiya, Taiki, Yaten

Pareciera que a ninguno de los Kou se les hacía difícil su vida de artistas. Cantar, bailar, actuar; los tres jóvenes eran increíblemente talentosos en todo lo que hacían y no dejaban de recibir continuos halagos de todos los que los rodeaban.

Pero lo que la gente no sabía es lo mucho que les había costado.

Cuando llegaron a este planeta, venían de surcar el universo siguiendo a la única persona que le daría sentido a toda su pérdida. La única razón por la que podían seguir adelante, porque de no ser por ella quizás nunca habrían sobrevivido la destrucción de su planeta.

Tenían que pensar en alguna forma para encontrarla. Tenían que adaptarse a este planeta, tenían que lograr hacer su dolor a un lado y aprender a sonreír de nuevo, a actuar como personas normales, ídolos sin preocupaciones ni sufrimientos.

Les tomó menos tiempo del que habría tomado bajo circunstancias normales, pero era necesario. Les tomó bastante esfuerzo, eso sí, porque por varios días no encontraban la forma de ahuyentar las pesadillas, de alejar y guardar el dolor, de evitar que sus voces se quebraran al hablar, de no desesperar y darse por vencidos.

Actuar les era natural ahora porque era algo que habían tenido que hacer todos los días desde que llegaron a la Tierra.


	9. sirve

**sirve;** grupal (este salió random, sí o.o)

- No veo el punto de ir a un karaoke.

- ¡Yaten, no seas aguafiestas!

- Sí, vamos, sera divertido.

- No es como si viviéramos de cantar o algo parecido.

- Yaten...

- Qué, sólo digo.

- Ignoren al pequeñín, está de mal humor porque no durmió todo su sueño de belleza.

- ¡Seiya, cállate!

- Lamento todo el alboroto que están causando mis hermanos, señorita Mizuno.

- Oh, ¿esto? Es cosa de todos los días.

- ¡Y además yo canto mejor que tú, Yaaateeen~!

- Eso lo veremos.

- Parece que será un día muy divertido.


	10. espíritus

**espíritus;** Maker

Tenía que admirar la fortaleza de las guerreras de la Tierra.

Quizás era porque ellas habían visto ya la destrucción de su planeta que no podían dejar de ver las cosas tan en blanco y negro. Era matar o ser matada en muchísimas ocasiones. La culpa de tener que eliminar gente inocente era abrumadora, pero era su deber, era lo que tenía que hacer, si quería seguir peleando, seguir viva, seguir por su misión.

Pero con las Sailor Scouts era diferente. No iban a darse por vencidas, aunque todo pareciera perdido, aunque hubiera una salida fácil, no iban a abandonar ni a las personas a las que juraban proteger ni mucho menos unas a otras. A pesar de ser las guerreras más experimentadas, podría decirse, ellas eran quienes les estaban enseñando tantas cosas. Cosas que quizás habían olvidado ya.

Tenía que admitir que, a su pesar, envidiaba su fuerza de espíritu.


	11. ideales

**ideales;** Fighter, Maker, Healer

Las tres estrellas fugaces partieron de la Tierra con su princesa. Surcaron el firmamento con energías renovadas, creyendo nuevamente en el mañana, en que un futuro era posible.

No habrían podido hacerlo sin ellas.

Ellas les enseñaron tantas cosas, pero sobre todo, les enseñaron a creer. A creer en si mismas, en sus compañeras, en que al final, el bien podría prevalecer. En que las pérdidas no eran el final, en que no había por qué darse por vencido.

Se sentían guerreras diferentes, más fuertes que nunca. Ahora eran invencibles, nada las detendría. Reconstruirían su planeta junto a su princesa y protegerían su planeta como ellas les habían enseñado.

Esto era sólo el comienzo, sabían. Tenían tanto, tanto por delante.


End file.
